


Passionate Longing

by enchantedlightningwrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Kissing, Longing, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Sometimes desperation gets the best of people, even Sam Wilson. He gets overwhelmed by his compelling feelings for Bucky, and does a few things.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Passionate Longing

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece with angst sprinkled all over by me. Based of a Flash Fiction Friday prompt "Auch My Heart", and I originally posted it in tumblr, but I'd like to share it here too. Sorry for the pain, ; - ;

In the middle of the night in a park, two figures were strolling down a wide path, side by side. They had been content in each other’s company, not even spewing a spiteful word that would have ruined the moment.

Bucky let out a sigh as he took in the night air. Beside him, Sam cast a smile upwards at the starry sky, sighing as well.

“This feels nice,” Bucky commented, sounding relaxed. “I’m glad we agreed to have a walk here. Central Park has an amazing view at this time.”

"It sure is,” Sam replied lightly.

“Hmm, I feel a little sleepy.”

Sam chuckled, overwhelmed with the affection for this man, who proved to be more than a fascist’s organization’s chew toy. He felt a bit pissed at himself for not seeing it in the beginning, when they had first met.

All of these feelings rushing towards him like a stream towards the shore, completely filled him to the brim.

They stopped and stood in a spot, where trees surrounded them.

Leaning forward, Sam laid his palm across Bucky’s cheek and fully rests his eyes at his misty blue ones.

“Can I kiss you, Bucky?” Sam asked, dropping his voice into a whisper.

“Yes,” Bucky answered hoarsely. “Kiss me, Sammy.”

When their lips met, Sam’s eyes fluttered close and all the sense in his brain slipped away to concentrate on this.

Their hands moved across his each other’s body, exploring even with the layers of clothing covering them. He might have been so stupid to not do this in the house, but Sam wanted this moment for himself.

He sought for his skin, slipping under the sleeves and touched a slit of it. Bucky whimpered, pressing his hand against the back of Sam’s neck. Their noses smashed as their mouths crushed against together, slowly parting.

He wasn’t going to give a damn and he needed to treasure it as much as he could.

Bucky’s lips brushed against his again, warm and soft, and Sam permitted himself to his touches, no matter how fleeting it might be. Once they were closer, Bucky slid his palms on his arm up to Sam’s cheeks and held his face in his hands. Sam saw the gleam of adoration in his eyes, letting it swallow him whole.

A hot and heavy air seared it’s way to Sam’s lungs and he gasped. He moved his lips, grazing it on Bucky’s jaw. His hand fell at Sam’s hair, stroking it with his metallic fingers. Sam squeezed his shoulders, but loosened and got aware of Bucky’s… everything. 

Sam’s breath tickled his cheek and Bucky pulled back abruptly. His eyes snapped open to the man, who remained still.

“No, Sam, we can’t,” Bucky whispered, his voice rough and shaky. “I can’t let you do this to yourself.”

The pain stretched in Sam’s tight chest, almost knocking the breath out of him. He blinked away tears, training his not wavering gaze at the bewildered Bucky.

All of his senses dulled, an ache replacing the joy he had been feeling.

He didn’t want Bucky to look at him like this, wide-eyed and frantic.

They had been enjoying themselves, so what happened? Sam searched for any regret in his expression, his eyes, desperate for any signs.

“Baby,” Sam pleaded. “We can make this work. Give us a chance, _please_.”

However, Bucky shook his head hastily and stepped back. He licked his parted lips and sucked in a breath.

“Even if we had a chance, we were doomed,” Bucky murmured with pain. “Sam, you deserve so much more than this. You deserve someone better than _me_.”

“You can’t say that.”

“I can’t? You’re Captain America, doll. Anyone else would be lucky to be with you.”

Sam’s throat clenched and his heart raced while it throbbed.

“I want to be with you, Bucky. I don’t care about someone else.”

Bucky swiped at his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks, causing Sam to ache further.

“Please, Sam. Do it for yourself. I’m giving you an out.”

The desire to say more clutched at his throat, but he bowed his head at his choked up voice. He couldn’t force Bucky to change their friendship into something more.

Who was he kidding? These feelings that the shared complicated their situation, and Sam probably made it worse by his reckless advances. 

“Okay,” Sam said with resignation. “We can just be friends, Barnes. If that will make it easier for you.”

 _Except I want more with you,_ his heart screamed. _I want us to be more than just friends._

Bucky drew out a shaky breath, his body slightly trembling. 

Through the remainder of the night, the two men didn’t talk about it amidst the fogged silence that amplified their torment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
